Love In War
by OopsUSUK123
Summary: Feliciana Vargas is an artist at a small town in italy. Ludwig Beilschimdt is a german fighter pilot. the time is world war 2! how will these two manage to be love while the worlds at war? Fem!Italy x Germany. hints of fruk/prucan/poliet/spainromano. I do not own hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

Feliciana was an artist in Italy. She was 24 years old. she lived alone in an apartment. It was the start of World War 2.

She hummed to herself. She was on her way to buy more paint. "ok so i needa red, blue, green, and hmm purple!" she thought to herself as she walked into the shop. "ciao~" she waved tothe cashier. the cashier was watching the tv. "oh feli, its just italy became germanys ally." he sighed "later today german soilders will be decked in our small town, mama mia"

"oh, well maybe it will be good! im not very smart with wars and all but i hope for the best between both sides!" she smiled placing the paint on the counter. "so innocent" he thought. she paid for the paint and left.

She walked down the street carrying the bags of paint. She lived in a small town outside of Rome,close to the italian army base. She recently moved out fo hr grandpas house in Rome. Later that day she was gonna visit her sister, she held the piece of paper with her siters address on wind blew it out ogher hands.

She placed her bags of paint in her backpack and ran after the paper. She lost track of it when she saw it, a tall guy, slicked back blond hair grabbed it. she walked up to him "um excuse me thats my paper and i need it back" she breathed. he turned to her. he had blue eyes. she could stare at them all day.

"ja, here" he said handing her the paper. he was german. "grazie~~" she smiled "im feliciana" "ludwig" he slightly smiled back. she noticed he was wearing a uniform. military most likely. "i see your wearing a uniform, is it military?" she asked "ja" he nodded "my bruder is somewhere around her in the same one"

"ve~ thats so cool! my grandfather was in the military. hes retired now though, how old are you?" "26" "were close to age im 24!"

she teared off a piece of paper, she wrote her house number and address "i think your really cool so call or write me whenever! i gotta go ciao"she smiled and handed it to him.

He smiled back at her "ja i will" feliciana turned and walked away waving off. she walked up into her apartment. felicianas cousin owned the apartment so he allowed her to live on the top floor and for free.

Shewent into the elevator and pressed the 10 button. the elevator went up. she placed her bag down. man it was heavey. she gripped the paper, she was exctied to tell her sister about who she just met.

Ludwig, a german flighter poliet, held the paper the italian girl, Feliciana,gave him. "hey vest vhy you blushing keskes" his brother asked laughing. he took the paper "ohhh you met a girl huh. keskes was she hot?" ludwig snapped outta it and took the paper back "n-nevermind that gilbert! we should head back to base" Lugwig said stuffing the paper in his pocket.

Feliciana biked happily down the street. she had a blue bike, which reminded her of ludwigs eyes. thats who she sbeen thinking about the past hour. ludwig. she snapped out of her thoughts as she road into rome. she glanced at her paper and remebered where to go.

She parkedher biked at a small housein the suburb part of skipped to the door and knocked. Her older sister Lovina anwsered, she was 27. "ciao feli" her sister said "ciao! i havent seen you since your wedding! i painted something foryou guys!" feliciana smiled as she came inside.

"wheres Toni?" "backyard in the garden" "oh sorella! i met his guy today!" feliciana smiled. "what?" "si! his name is ludwig and hes a german soilder!" "no no no! no potato loving bastards! i refuse to let you be assoiated with anything involving this dumb war!" lovina was nearly yelling. Antonio came in "ah feli hola" he smiled "my sorella is faling in love with a bastard german soilder!"

"feli you gotta understand, in this war anything can happen. remember how nervous Lovi was durong the first world war when i went off for spain. i watched men die around me, but i knew i had to return. anything couldhappen to this guy, you should wait" antonio said trying to win between both sisters. Feliciana sighed.

Ludwig thought of Feliciana during lunch. that curl, the curl hell never forget, its hard to. her smiled, her golden eyes, the alburn hair with the curl. he could picture her face all day. but he had to return to training.

Feliciana was done with her visit, she waved off and rode her bike, the sun was setting in the little town. she rode to a park and parked her bike, she took hersoccer ball out of her bag and kicked it into the park running after this when she needed to clear her head. she kicked the ball around.

It was after dinner at the base when Ludwig when for a walk around town. He came across a park. then he saw her, it was the curl that caught his attetion. she was playing soccer. he lovedthe sport himself.

Feliciana kicked the ballfar off. She watched where it went and saw Ludwig, she ran to him "ludwig! ciao!" she smiled. "guten tag" he small smiled back. "weird seeing you again huh" she giggled. "ja it is. you play soccer?" "oh si! i love to play! do you wanna kick around the ball? we have some time before it gets dark out." "ja sounds fun"

for the next hour the two kicked the ball around. it was pitch dark out now. "this was fun but its almost 10" ludwig said, "whens the next time we can hangout?" she asked "tomarrow at noon? we can meet up for lunch" he said "sounds fantastico! you have my adress so stop by my apartment when you can" she said hugging him.

they said their good byes and parted their ways. feliciana rode her bike home smiling, she didnt want to believe it and neither did he,they were in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciana was painting, paitning her feelings. she used lovely colors, pink red and a nice blue. it was nearly 3am. she had no idea what she was painting, her hands just flowed. she kept telling herself shed go to bed soon, that was 3 hours ago. she was done. when she looked at what she painted, she relized it was something she adored most right now, ludwigs bright blue eye.

She weakly smiled before dropping at paint brush and going to bed. she drifted off looking at her lovely painting smiling.

She was woken up to her doorbell. she glanced at her clock 11:30pm. She looked at it for a moment before springing up and getting dressed real quick, short sleeves plain green tshirt and jeans, she quickly brushed her hair,putting it in a high pony tail. she answered the door to see her cousin, Francis. "oh francis its you" she sighed.

"not excited to see me?" "well i am expecting someone so i didnt think it was you" she said fixing her poorly put on outfit. he walked in closing the door, "who were you expecting, a boy maybe~" "i am! francis hes fantastico!~" "your sister called me last night to rant" he explained "oh..." "i think you should follow your heart, thats how alice and i stayed together,everyone said we wouldnt work. 4 years later engaged" he smiled.

"hes suppose to be coming at 12 and were gonna get lunch together." she said happily and cleaning the paint from her face and hands. "looks like young love is sprouting. soon my lil feliciana will be grown up and married." he sighed " dont worry francy i think itwill be sometime before that" she giggled. "oui hows your art coming along?" he asked "oh its awesome! i sold 4 paintings this week and earned 70 dollars." she smiled.

"its almost 12 i should go before yourdate comes" he said, feliciana blushed slightly. francis said bye and left. she went into the bathroom, letting it out of the ponytail and brushed it out. she then brushed her teeth and returned her hair into the high pony tail.

she put on her red sneakers when her doorbell rang. she skipped to get it. she opened her door to see ludwig. she smiled "ciao luddy!" she greeted. "afternoon feliciana" he greeted back

Feliciana grabbed her purse and they headed to a small resturant down the street. "so ludwig other then miltary do you have a real job?" she asked "nein my father sent me to military school as a child so military is what i was raised with. what about you?" "oh im a artist, on sundays i set up a stand at the flea market and sell my doesnt pay much but it brings in some money" she explained

"i see, do you have any siblings" "si! i have a older sister, she lives in rome with her husband, you?" "i live with back in germany my older bruder, and my 3 cousins" "so you grew up in germany?" "born and raised" "same with me here, i was born in rome. when i was little my mom got sick and died and i never met my father so ive been living with my grandpa." "sorry to hear that" he said lookingat the clouds

"i think its suppose to rain today" he said "same thats what i heard. i like the rain its so pretty to watch" she smiled

they walked into the resturant. they were shown to a seat. "i havent eaten in italy yet, any recommendations?" he asked "i usually enjoy a bowl of angel hair pasta with tomato sauce. a classic for me" she smiled

"sounds good"he said, they ordered lunch. "i dont think ill be able to see you for the next week, im suppose to head to france tomarrow morning" he said "aw, but luck! im part french, my cousin was born there was lives in italy."

"ill be back soon though," he smiled. "when you do we can go on another date! i love hanging out with you" "so this is a date?" ludwig thought to himself "i-if you want this to be a date! i-" "its fine, i consider this a date." he reassured. feliciana was blushing lightly.

Their food arrived, and they talked mostly about things they like, like sports and music. After they finished they meal, they paid and then walked around town. they held hands are feliciana talked about her art career.

It suddenly started to downpour. the couple ran back Felicianas apartment, now soaking wet. Feliciana giggled at ludwigs no longer slicked back hair.

"i should get back to the base now" ludwig said, "aww i dont want you to go" "im sorry but i really need to feliciana" "your gonna come back right?" "i promise" "pinky promise?" he chuckled at the childish gestured. "ja" he smiled.

their pinkies joined together as they looked into each others eyes "promise" he said. he then said his good byes and left the building, running down the street from the rain.

Feliciana went up to her apartment, not knowing what would happen next in her life.


End file.
